wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eelektross
|} Eelektross (Japanese: シビルドン Shibirudon) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Eelektross is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. It lives in the ocean, but it comes ashore to capture prey. It can use its arms to crawl out of the ocean and its sucker mouth to suck in prey. After latching onto its prey using its sucker mouth, it drags the prey into the ocean. It electrifies prey before eating. In the anime Major appearances Eelektross made its main series debut in Battle For The Underground!, under the ownership of . It was first seen super-charging a maintenance car that Emmet and were using to catch up to Team Rocket. Eelektross was later used in a battle against and in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it battled and alongside Ingo's , and won. An Eelektross appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Kendrick. Kendrick's Eelektross battled 's and was defeated. An Eelektross appeared in SS037. Minor appearances Eelektross debuted in the opening sequence of White—Victini and Zekrom. An Eelektross appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, under the ownership of Russet. Russet's Eelektross appeared briefly, battling Manning's and winning. An Eelektross appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ghetsis owns an Eelektross which was first seen in Finding Truth. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga An Eelektross appears as a Burst form of Toga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake (post ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 410}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Eelektross Type effectiveness Eelektross Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=603 |name2=Eelektrik |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=604 |name3=Eelektross |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Eelektross and its are the only Pokémon with no weaknesses. Origin Eelektross and its evolutionary relatives may be based on , , and possibly . The fact that it is Electric-type may be an allusion to . Name origin Eelektross is a combination of eel, a corruption of electric, and possibly boss or gross. Shibirudon may be a combination of 痺れ shibire (numbness) or しびれうなぎ shibireunagi (electric eel) and don (from the Latin dominus, lord) or ὀδούς odoús (Greek for tooth). In other languages or and |fr=Ohmassacre|frmeaning=From and massacre |es=Eelektross|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zapplarang|demeaning=From , zap, , and |it=Eelektross|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=저리더프 Jeorideof|komeaning=From . Last part is possibly from Prince |zh_cmn=麻麻鰻魚王 / 麻麻鳗鱼王 Mámámányúwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Электросс Elektross|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Zapplarang fr:Ohmassacre it:Eelektross ja:シビルドン pl:Eelektross zh:麻麻鳗鱼王